leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Renekton/@comment-5077844-20140911205902/@comment-24896347-20140914043929
The thing is, Renekton support does have potential and can work as it has its upsides and downsides. Upsides: decently tanky, has a stun, double dash (if can trigger the double dash against minions which is a huge chance he will) downsides: needs to build up fury to get w bigger stun which is not easy since if you try and build up fury you push the lane by attacking minion, If you do get the fury for the longer stun first you have to get to the enemy and one dash is challenging to get to the enemy so ypu may have to do a second dash causing you to lose the fury. Btw, i have played renekton bot before, it has succedded when i tried it with my duo we did a renekton rengar bot lane which was just a zone machine basically. Renekton can outbrawl them for sure, however, when you say Leona has to get into melee range to do anything, when she gets to them with her e she has stunned them which makes it easier for her to do what she needs to do, not to mention she can give herself defense steroids to make her do sustained dps with her ad carry who also does bonus damage to enemies thanks to leonas passive. Renekton can also get to them and stun them when he gets into melee range by using a dash, but, he has no defense steroid giver and he has no aa enhancement for his ad carry, basically if renekton goes in he is literally going in for an all in with his ad carry. The only lane i see renekton working in is a renekton + vayne or lucian dup since vayne gets time to stun them again when they are stunned by renekton and lucian can applies heaps of damage while they are stunned (which btw is what leona does better). The enemies you would be versing are lucian and probably some support which can't completely interrupt your dash in which i can't think of one, please tell me if there is one, the enemy would be lucian because lucian dashes, you dash again to stun him and his range is pretty low making him an easy target, same goes for urgot. You may be able to stun them but what happens after that? do you all in or do you not? if you don't all in and you retreat that means there ad carry can do some damage as you walk away even knowing they would have also taken damage back it is not enough as to how much you are taking. Alternate is you all in and go ham dealing huge amounts of sustained damage whilst getting kited easily whilst your dash is down, but you adc is applying damage and thats when the enemy exhaust comes into play stopping the ad carry to help you. Sure when exhausg is down this will never happen but here are other things that could happen: You all in, deal heaps of damage and your ad carry is helping you, whilst your distracting and getting kited your ad carry is free to deal dps, they have a support which can also deal heaps of early game damage or can just provide so many things for there ad carry that they outrade you eg braum with his armour and mr giver to allies and his slow which will make it hard for your ad carry to help you. Thresh can flay you away after the stun and then fall back whilst then as they fall back, will pull you back into him so his ad carry to deal damage to you. Leona can you just q you and then apply w to tank some damage and then slow you whilst retreating. Once leona also gets her ult it is gonna be very difficult for your ad carry to do anything as she can, just aim it at your ad carry, stun them for a short time, whilst your tanking lots of damage and losing trades because your ad carry was out of the fight for such a short amount of time.